As teorias de Milo
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: [Yaoizinho] Milo finalmente explodiu e conta as coisas bizarras por detrás de meninos bem comportados...as teorias mais loucas e cómicas que alguém poderia imaginar...leiam está melhor que o resumo [todos os CDZ]


_Aviso: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se isso fosse possível Camus e Milo teriam o máximo protagonismo, o anime seria muito Yaio com todos os casais e o Seiya não existiria ou morreria uma vez em cada episodio… assim como a Saori. _

_Aviso II: esta fic não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos… é simples prazer. _

**_---OoO--- _**

_Nome: As teorias do Milo _

_Gênero: comedia, Yaoi (sem lemon) _

_Autor: Yuki Saiko _

**---OoO--- **

Queridos leitores, esta fic não é bem o procedimento que vocês estão habituados, nesta fic eu Milo Scorpiu, dou voz a todos os acontecimentos bizarros, teorias e provas que nem tudo o que parasse neste santuário é assim tão simples e sociável. E meus caros amigos nada é bem real na série por isso eu sugiro…

**AS TEORIAS DE MILO… **

**…EM… **

**Hyoga come frango no restaurante… narcisismo ou canibalismo? **

Milo olha para a câmara, rodando as pernas cruzadas sobre a cadeira de rodinhas de computador colocando no rosto os óculos finos, sem lentes, de Camus olhando seriamente com um ar muito intelectual.

- Caro publico, ontem a esta mesma hora, presenciamos aqui na esquina da frente, Hyoga a entrar num restaurante de frango de churrasco (1), indignados com este comportamento bizarro, decidimos investigar, o que se poderia passar na cabeça de um pato e ver o tipo de alimentação da espécie. E meus amigos o mundo mais uma vez ia caindo, Atena já berrava… ainda não sabemos se era sobre o ocorrido, mas que berrava, lá berrava… Hyoga pediuu frangooooo!! Isso mesmo, narcisismo ou canibalismo?

- A resposta é clara e simples meus amigos… frangos, patos, galinhas, pintassilgo, bem a ideia de ter penas, abanar asas e uma cabeleira loira, não significa que se possa comer quando bem nos dá na gana! E se ele fica constipado na ida do forno ao prato, pois é a ida para a mesa é um processo de arrefecimento bastante complicado para esses seres o fazerem. Por isso não vejo melhor cantarolada para este tipo de situação ocorrer, o sentimento de humilhação deve ser grande… e nisto fica o recado…

_"Tiro o pato, como o pato á hora que eu quiser, na mesa do **vizinho** que apetite de comer!" _

**---OoO--- **

**Sensual… **

Todos os meninos se encontravam num dos bares mais comuns da Grécia, até que o vimos, era impossível de não o reconhecer, o famoso, maravilhoso, inigualável… BIBA Misty…

Os seus cabelos louros, bem louros assim como o seu cérebro, juntamente com os olhos azuis, bem azuis como as patys e como não poderia faltar, a pinta debaixo do olho esquerdo como sinal de "aqui sempre alguém pode" ao contrario do Dite que lhe dava um ar de elegância.

Vestia umas calças couro roçadas, uma Lycra bem justa ao corpo preta, na sua pelezinha "copo de leite anti praia" andando alegremente pelo bar, procurando uma vítima, sempre com a sua malinha de pinturas ao ombro.

- Lá vai ela toda produzida, de certeza que vai pra vida! – Todos os membros presentes se riram na minha mesa.

- Olha Milo Scorpiu, fica a saberr, que eu non ser nenhuma vadia!

- Oh querida, non se preocupe, eu também apenas tenho uma língua universal.

- Universal? És poliglota?

- Não, falo com muitos espermatozóides do Camus

Mitsy vai até a mesa do grupo de Milo, Dite com os seus noivos, Saga e Deba.

- Como ousas Zoar da minha linda cara!

- Desculpa, fizeste uma plástica? – Olha Dite indignado

- NON - lançando um olhar mortal

- Sensual, és tão sensual, tens um ar de mulher fatal, sensual és tão sensual, que até o teu simples olhar me faz mal! - Canta todos os membros da "mini-banda", caindo no chão em seguida, fazendo Misty sair puto da vida, deixando o par que o esperava bastante aliviado.

**----OoO---- **

**Setenta e sete Gramas **

- AHHHHHHHHH – Milo dá um berro milenar.

- Que foii Milo? – Diz Afrodite correndo desde da casa de Peixes de chinelos de dedo azuis claro, com o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto e um short amarelo.

- Engordei 77 gramas, a minha cama pode chiar!

- Milo, o que é que andas-te a comer?

- Nada, humm… o Camus… o Camus… o Camus… humm – concentrando-se bastante - o Camus …ahh e chocolate… mas depois em seguida o Camus….

- Hum então comer Camus engorda, você bem que podia passar apenas por saladinhas, non?

- Eu tenho culpa… se aquele picolé é gotoso para cara(pi)

- Milo sabe que nossa série é para crianças coisa! – Dando cascudo.

- É, mas as crianças devem saber a verdade, oras – olhando de lado coçando a cabeça.

- É ta tem razão…

- Dite… 77… 7+7

- Não Milo isso é 14

- É eu ainda sei a tabuada – ouvindo um suspiro de Afrodite.

- Então a questão é em vez de comeres, comida… comes o picolé… que teoricamente perdes peso… – Afrodite coloca a mão no queixo, andando pensativo pela sala.

- Boa Sherlock Homes – revirando os olhos, sendo respondido por um olhar mortal. - o que agora vocês fazem cursinho, para esse tipo de olhar? Eu também quero!

- Cala a mer(pi) da boca!

- Dite, as crianças!

- Desculpem meninos! – Ajeitando o cabelo por detrás da orelha.

- Bem vamos ao mais essencial, o que você come do Camus?

- Não é o cérebro de certeza! – Olhando com cara de anormal zoando do Dite.

- Isso… eu já reparei, Milo! Bem mais directo ao assunto, você engole?

- É depois de mastigar, sempre me ensinaram assim, desperdiçar comida é falta de educação sabia?

- MILO . você engole o sémen do Camus òó.

- uiaa que directo… isso não é invasão de privacidade?... Mas sim... até ai ele é gostoso

- Obrigada querida, mas eu não quero saber de pormenores tão íntimos.

- Sabe a baunilha, a sorvete de baunilha!

- É isso MILO você é um génio!! – Salta para cima de Milo, segurando-se no pescoço, desarrumando os cachos.

- Sou? – Olhando com cara de quem comeu pato e não gostou. – É!! Eu sou – olhando para o céu (tecto do templo) com cara esperançosa - só agora é que notou? – Ficando puto.

- Não! Imagina…. Donde de surgiu tal idéia Milo – falando super irónico, gesticulando muito com a boca, fazendo uma cara muito surpresa.

- Ahh, eu sabia! …mas porque é que estou tão gordo – olhando a balança pensando que seria invenção de Hades.

**---OoO--- **

**Camus põem Milo de malas à porta. **

Bem isto foi um titulo no jornal do Santuário… sim ele existe! Ou vocês acham que as fofocas, do Dite e do Shaka eram desperdiçada apenas para cheirar flores e nem abrir pelo menos os olhos para pestanejar? E numa das suas publicações, no slogan diz…

Malas em promoção!

- Eu quero! – Faz birra manhosa, esperneando.

- Elas ficam na RUA! – Diz Camus sem paciência alguma.

- Mas estão a 80 – se joga no chão rebolando

- Até podiam estar a 100! – Olha com os cabelos já em pé, observando aquela cena.

- Mas até o Máscara de Morte têm uma – com os olhos húmidos, de joelho pedinte.

- Milo, se eu enfiasse uma vassoura pelo en son queue! (pelo teu cú)

- Não, mas sempre posso tentar no teu, o que achas? – Pisca o olho direito, sorrindo malicioso.

- MILOOO RUA! – Grita furioso, dando um pontapé no lugar da "vassoura".

- Tá vou comprar – Corre pelas escadarias rapidamente, gargalhando, com a carteira do amante na mão.

- MILOOOOOOO! – Dá um berro acordando Saori do seu sonho de "beleza" ou algo do género.

- Eu compro uma grossa! Prometooo! – Uma jarra foi lançada quase o atingindo - Ups queres de alguma marca especial?

- RUAAA! – Lançando um pilar do templo de Aquário.

---OoO---

**Balãosivo **

- Camus anda logo!

- Já vou, já vou! Que coisa!

Milo estava deitado na sua enorme cama, com o preservativo aberto esperando Camus finalmente aparecer. Porque aquele francês tinha de demorar tanto com estúpidos pormenor de roupa se ia mesmo ficar sem ela já, já? Nunca o escorpião entendia nada daquelas mariquices todas!

- Aff – suspirava forte – Franceses

- Milo seu Grego desnaturado – dando um berro - MILOOO! O que você fez ao nosso último preservativo?

- Hum você tava demorando tanto que eu não resisti e fiz balãozinho porquê?

- Milo esse era o nosso último!!! – Diz furioso com o amante virando o rosto, saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas, mas Milo não se ficou.

- E dai? Tudo o que é natural é mais gostoso! – Não deixando que o namorado fosse embora, manda o balãosivo (balão + preservativo) para a cabeça dele o acertando em cheio, fazendo-o mexer-se um pouco para a frente.

- Milo, pagas-me esta! – diz irritado, mas se rindo um pouco

- Pago? Obah – gargalhando – então trás mesmo esse balãosivo que cá me arranjo!

- Milo – fala sério fechando o punho – não era esse o tipo de pagamente – joga o balãosivo de volta acertando na cara de Milo.

- humm agora já sei o porquê de você gostar tanto de me fazer oral – Milo começava a lamber os dedos com o sabor a morango do balão – humm sabe a morango – passa a língua pelos lábios

- Milo, vai comer… viado!! – Desce até a mesa que ainda tinha o jantar lá em cima, para comer depois de um grande exercício físico… ok todos nós sabemos o que, por isso não vale a pena explicar.

- Então sobe para o cowboy querido!! – Milo fica de membro para cima apontando o tecto fazendo um movimento com o corpo como se tivesse a cavalgar em cima de um toiro.

- Só que eu a ti agarro pela amostra de corninho né? – Olhando um pouco excitado aquela cena do corpo de Milo a se mexer daquela maneira tão macho e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy.

- Corninho nada! Dava para o tamanho – manda aquela coisa de nome estranho de novo lhe acertando na cara, que rebentou na hora – do ex balãosivo, viu! Hum!

- Milo cala a boca! É melhor… acredite, pelo menos para a saúde desse corno! – Camus respira fundo tentando recuperar o realismo da situação.

- Olha aqui sua coisa! – Desce o mais rápido possível da cama tropeçando no maldito lençol que nunca serviu para nada em nenhuma das duas casas e para variar mais uma vez estava a atrapalhar!... Conseguiu finalmente chegar também até à mesa assim que os degraus da escada acabaram, se levantando e organizou os rebeldes cabelos assim que conseguiu por travões naquela avenida rolante. – se você lhe anda a pôr os cornos ao uxinho! Que ele pode sentir-se mal!

- Uxinho! Claro que sim – manda o macarrão que estava já à algum tempo em cima da mesa esperando o francês, que gargalhou vendo a popa de tomate e carne na cara furiosa de Milo escorrendo para o tórax alvo – humm que prato apetitoso.

- Não tanto – joga a pizza com "tudo o que um escorpião tem direito" para cima de Camus cara e cabelo, que ficou mais vermelho com o tomate e chet chup

- Não aguento mais – aproximando-se mais da mesa toda inundando de comida, joga macarrão no Milo.

Milo cheio de macarrão, correndo nú para a mesa tentando apanhar Camus, que corria em volta desta.

- Você me paga – joga coca-cola em cima da blusa de seda branca.

- Minha blusaa – ficando ainda mais puto, joga chocolate òó.

Nisto acontece um mistério da natureza, Milo começa aos pulos, conseguindo segurar com a boca alguns dos chocolates, não deixando eles irem pela janela. Camus dá uma sonora gargalha, continuando a atirar mais rapidamente para ver a cena cómica do seu namorado sapo.

Assim Milo viu que não conseguiu comer dois pedaços, caindo no chão desmoralizado, vendo os seus chocolates a morrer, indo buscar a pázinha. Camus olha os chocolates no chão e joga pela janela.

- Fiz a felicidade de alguém! – Vendo um monte de cães na calçada.

- Nãoooooooooooooooooooooo… como ousaaaaa – chorando que nem bebé depois dos tapinhas ao nascer – eu ia fazer cemitério para eles e enterrar os pobres como pessoas …tadinhos… - chorando segurando a perna de Camus batendo com pequeninos socos, fazendo muita birra.

- Como assim Milo, eles não vão morrer por um ou dois chocolates? – Olhando sério e incrédulo.

- Mas vão morrer os chocolates!!!

- Mas Milo, os chocolates não são pessoas para morrerem – colocando a mão na cabeça achando aquilo um absurdo.

Milo se levanta seriamente o olhando, colocando o dedo na frente do seu próprio nariz como se reclama-se.

- São sim pessoas e você, jogo-as pela janela, seu sem coração – Milo era olhando completamente confuso – são gostosas com o amor! Têm varias cores igual ás pessoas têm vários sabores igual aos sentimentos das pessoas e sempre se podem "comer" como se faz com as pessoas

Milo olha o chão e nele vê Camus capotar, coloca a mão na testa e apenas diz "sem comentários".

**Fim. **

**Yuki Saiko **

**9/11/2006 **

(1) frango de churrasco: uma comida típica europeia, onde o frango é assado num fogareiro.

_OIII caros leitores, _

_Esta fic é um presente para mim mesma, decidi publicar esta comédia em pequenas historia para ver a aceitação de vocês, já que é uma maneira estranha de fazer fic's, principalmente comedias, por isso eu tenho mais 3 teorias que não foram concluídas atempadamente para esta fic… por isso eu apenas queria pedir que me deixassem __reviews__ com um numero suficiente para eu ver se continuo ou não com este projecto. _

_Domo arigato a todos os leram, espero que se tenham rido tanto quanto eu ao escreve-la, até mais. Agradecimentos também às pessoas que não me deixaram deletar esta fic. _

_Beijos _

_Yuki Saiko _


End file.
